All alone
by Lynx Traveller
Summary: There's only one Guardian left. This is his story. G1 (Please R&R)


Disclaimer: I don't own TF.

I've been kicking this idea around for months now. In fact, I started writing it before I retired.

As a result like all fics I wrote then it was utter crap, but I managed to resurrect it the other night. 

This fic, to my mind is cannon accurate; all the events are from the series and the comics.

Anyway, I seem to be in the habit of putting too much in the A/N so I'll just leave it at that. Those that know why I'm all angsty again will know the reason.

……

I sit here in silence, doing what I've done for countless millennia.

I wait.

I have nothing specific in mind, I'm just waiting. I'll be waiting until the end of time.

People wonder why I'm so condescending towards those in power, the reason is simple; I've been around far longer, and I'll be around long after they're nothing but dust.

Transformers look up at me and either disregard me as old and slow, or as an enemy that they should fear.

As I sit here waiting, I often think over my long existence.

When I was created, the rebellion against the Quintessons was in full swing. They were a pitiful species really, but all sixteen of us followed.

We were magnificent. So large that no Gladiator could possibly hope to bring us down. We were the perfect shock troops; their weapons were no threat. I crushed countless troops underfoot.

We almost won the war for the wrong side then.

But then Prima opened the Matrix and gave us our lasercores. Primus' own being flowed into us, giving us life. With the knowledge that came with them we turned on our masters. 

After all this time I'm still indifferent towards Prima. I really don't think I care what the outcome of the war was.

But we beat the Quintessons back. For the first time in Cybertronian existence both Gladiator and slave caste were free.

Despite myself, I found that I actually cared for the small robots that we had to share our planet with. I looked after them as if they were my children; it gave a new definition to the term 'Guardian.'

Countless millennia passed. The fledgling rebels soon grew into a peaceful society. The servants named themselves Autobots and the gladiators Decepticons.

During that time of peace, Cybertron bloomed to the full potential of any mechanical planet.

Great cities were constructed. Both Decepticon and Autobot working towards a common goal; the betterment of our species.

And we guardians watched over our flock.

I was there when the Citadel of Antiquity was constructed. I marvelled at the construction techniques of the Constructicons.

We worked together on Crystal city. I remember hoisting Hook up to put the last girder in place. A job that I could never have done on my own.

But it wasn't to be. All great things…

There was a young mech created named Maximo. Maximo was just like all others from the heavy-duty caste.

I never liked Maximo that much; he was pompous and condescending. Trannis wasn't much more than a bureaucrat, but he managed to make the system work.

Maximo wanted power. It wasn't clear how far he would go to take it, but none of us ever thought he would try and wrest it from such a perfect system.

Then something happened. We don't know what, but we felt that Maximo was tampered with. Only Primus or another god had the power to alter another's programming, but that would have meant that the writings on the walls of the Temple of Primus were true about the Chaos Bringer.

Maximo tried to take the Matrix from Prima. Only the chosen ones could use the Matrix, a vessel designed to allow one avatar from either cast to communicate directly with the dormant Primus.

Prima refused, and so Maximo murdered him. The Autobots that heard and arrived too late were also murdered.

However, Maximo had been corrupted. Upon contact with the Matrix he was mutated horribly. Afterwards he began to call himself Leige Maximo.

The Gladiators rallied behind their new leader. Soon the schism between both factions began; the City was eventually divided into zones; bots from either caste entering the others zones would be beaten and possibly killed.

Thus began the First Great War. We had hoped that the problems would sort themselves out, but it had gone too far for that. We again intervened and brought the war to a quick halt.

For a time an uneasy peace existed; both sides were still mistrustful of the other.

Soon there were reports of abductions; Autobots were going missing. When it was traced to the Decepticons, the Second Great War began.

We again quelled the war, but many Primes had died since Prima; either through war or frequent assassinations.

The assassinations weren't one sided; many attempts were made on Maximo, but he had disappeared. Many believed him dead.

Somehow, Maximo managed to overcome the predetermined memory erasure and remembered the gift given by Primus; the ability to spark…

Maximo sparked the three warriors that would bear his legacy. They alone were given the power to destroy a Guardian.

Megatron. Fearless warrior and leader. Capable of drawing on enormous power reserves.

Shockwave. Tactician. He never acted unless logic dictated action. His alt mode was a weapon large enough to be wielded by the guardians he was designed to destroy.

Soundwave. Espionage. He bolstered his lack of physical strength with sparked minions. His mind-controlling techniques could reprogram or scramble even a guardian.

With his children to take control Maximo fled Cybertron. Since then I've heard rumours of a vast Cybertronian empire; planets which are exact replicants of Cybertron and populated with sparked Decepticons.

One by one the Decepticons began to hunt down the members of the Autobot upper echelon.

One by one I watched the other Guardians fall.

Trannis was still a figurehead; he had backing from those Decepticons who still sought peace. Negotiations were set up between his diplomats and those with Sentinel Primes were intercepted before they even began. The Decepticon slicers gleaned much of the insurrection planned by the 'traitors' against Megatrons rule.

Yet still the Autobots refused to act with full force. Traachon and the others were more interested in arguing with a committee. Emirate Xaaron was the only one who saw the full potential of the Decepticon Empire.

Yet the remaining guardians did nothing. We were impartial to the faction wars; our role was merely to retain peace in a crumbling world.

To us, either way worked; the Autobots religion believed in a unified Cybertron with equal rights, designed to build forces for the upcoming battle with the Chaos Bringer.

The Decepticons believed that all mechs should be used to give power and support to those who would fight in the upcoming battle with the chaos bringer. The only difference being that the Autobots believed in remaining quiet whilst building their forces, whereas the Decepticons believed that any power source in the galaxy was theirs to use in the upcoming battle.

Finally power to wage war was given to the next Prime. Optimus had been rebuilt from a shattered Orion Pax by the keymaster of the temple of Primus. He alone represented the Autobots first true chance at rebelling against Decepticon oppression.

There were still many Decepticons that were not loyal to Megatron; many of the scientists and explorers were absent from the planet, and many of the menials tended to ignore the happenings in favour of maintaining the planet.

Megatron knew that the Autobots were unifying and so needed to consolidate his forces.

The Robo-smasher was created as a way of forcing complete loyalty from the Decepticons.

Many Decepticons and even a few Autobots fell to the Robo-smasher, but those that hurt the most were my friends.

The Constructicons and I had become close in the days precluding to the Third Great War, but even our strong bond couldn't defy the Robo-smasher.

I tried to undo its damage, but even though I thought that I had succeeded, my _friends _destroyed Crystal City in my absence. It was this act that forced me to finally ally myself with the Autobots.

To think that a guardian would take the slave brand of the domestic class.

I destroyed the Robo-smasher, but not before it had touched me.

Many Autobots since have believed that I lost all compassion when I was touched. I don't know if this is true; personally I believe that the only thing that mattered was bringing the Constructicons to justice.

But then they were rebuilt by Megatron into Devastator. 

I chased my new nemesis half way across the galaxy. My hatred for him and what he had done burned strong enough that I disregarded my charge. I left Cybertron to rot.

People ask me why I'm so condescending to those in power. The truth of the matter is that I've seen enough to know that nothing matters. Nothing lasts forever, so why bother concerning yourself with it? 

That is why I sit and I wait. I wait for nothing, except the coming of oblivion.

………

Well? What'd you think? Leave a review so that I can know.


End file.
